Fighter
by nattie black
Summary: Spoiler S4-5. Que ce passe-t-il après la scène finale de l'épisode 4 de la saison 5. Le rating évoluera peut-être.
1. Chapter 1

L'épisode de cette semaine m'a laissé perplexe encore une fois, suis-je donc la seule à être perdu dans la chronologie de Lydia ? Néanmoins je n'ai qu'une certitude l'épisode suivant serait parfait pour réintroduire Derek...

Je ne sais pas où je vais, je peux juste prédire que cela sera court, à priori pas de lemon, sauf si j'arrive à les y amener. Donc risque de changement de raiting en route.

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf la mise en scène du Sterek. Tout revient à Jeff (bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul à bosser à la prod et à la table) mais je l'emmerde depuis quelques saisons alors...

La tête encore dans le brouillard Stiles essaya en vain de faire démarrer sa jeep. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette dernière était en fin de vie, des années de mauvais entretien avaient fini par avoir raison d'elle, et la convaincre de rouler était de plus en plus difficile. Mais l'adolescent n'avait pas d'autre option, si la facture d'Echen House avait été effacé suite à la mésaventure qu'il y avait vécu avec Lydia, les frais onéreux de son séjour à l'hôpital ainsi que celui de son père pesaient durement sur le mince salaire du shérif qui devait encore s'acquitter des traites de la maison. Changer de voiture ou faire réparer celle-ci n'était vraiment pas envisageable. Ce soir, plus que jamais, il regrettait d'avoir été honnête et d'avoir rendu l'argent à Derek. Tout en râlant Stiles alla ouvrir son capot, faisant fit de la fumée qui s'en échappait. Plus qu'énervé il plongea directement la main en direction du tuyau de radiateur, source de tous ses malheurs ces derniers temps. Soit un nouveau trou s'était formé, soit le scotch s'était défait sous la chaleur. Il sursauta en ramenant ses doigts brûlés contre sa poitrine. Il la secoua rapidement pour essayer de faire disparaître la douleur vivace. Il n'avait fallut que quelques essais de démarrage pour que le tuyau devienne brûlant. Il prit ensuite appui sur la vieille carrosserie bleu et laissa tomber sa tête en avant. Il était maudit. Il donna un coup dans le pneu et sorti le rouleau de scotch de sa poche. Comme d'habitude il allait en coller plusieurs bouts à droite à gauche et prier pour que son tas de ferraille redémarre. Il allait se pencher une nouvelle fois sur le radiateur quand une douleur atroce lui déchira l'épaule.

Brusquement il fut tiré en arrière et jeté au sol sans ménagement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'amortir sa chute et sa tête claqua dans un craquement sinistre contre le bitume du parking du lycée. La douleur lui coupa le souffle tandis qu'il sentait son estomac se contracter. Quand il arriva à ouvrir les yeux il vit Donovan le surplomber, la haine défigurait son visage. Cependant l'adolescent ne manqua pas de remarquer la rangée de dent pointues dans sa bouche et sur ses paumes de mains. Il tenta de se relever mais l'autre l'en empêcha. D'un geste ample Donovan colla de nouveau sa main contre l'adolescent, laissant sa nouvelle nature faire le reste. Suffoquant de terreur le plus jeune hurla de douleur. Il sentait les dents se planter dans la peau à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule, et une fois plantées elles se mouvaient pour déchirer la chair. Cela lui rappela vaguement la fois où il avait cédé face au Nogitsune, ça avait été comme si il s'était fait dévorer de l'intérieur tant le renard s'était acharné pour ne pas qu'il résiste. Cette pensée fut comme un déclic pour l'adolescent. Bandant ses muscles il frappa le visage de Donovan de son avant bras, le projetant au loin. Il avait peut-être été choisi à l'époque parce qu'étant le plus faible mais aujourd'hui encore son corps gardait en mémoire tous les combats qu'il avait vécu. Le démon avait laissé sa trace en lui et il était temps d'en faire une force.

Ne réfléchissant à rien et laissant le contrôle à son corps, dirigé par son instinct, il replia ses genoux et dans un mouvement digne des films d'arts martiaux il se retrouva sur ses pieds. Puis tout s'enchaîna. Il échangea plusieurs coups violents avec son adversaire, lui donnant autant qu'il prenait. La lute dura ainsi plusieurs minutes. Mais Stiles n'était pas habitué à se genre de corps à corps, ce faisant il se fatigua rapidement. Il en allait de même pour Donovan, néanmoins le jeune délinquant avait un avantage non négligeable, et il s'en servit afin de reprendre le dessus et tuer l'adolescent. Regroupant ses dernières forces il bondit sur le fils du shérif, toutes dents dehors, et l'attrapa à la gorge comme l'aurait fait un chien enragé. Stiles s'était battu comme un diable mais cela n'avait fait que repousser l'échéance. Déjà il sentait sa vie filer hors de son corps. Il n'était que douleur, à tel point qu'il ne sentait plus ses membres. Jusqu'au bout il serait resté le plus faible, car à n'en pas douter tout autre membre de la meute s'en serait sorti. Le sang remonta dans sa gorge et produisit un gargarisme effrayant. De tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté il fallait que cela se termine ainsi. L'hyperactif ferma les yeux, lâchant prise, laissant la mort venir le cueillir.

Alors que Donovan allait porter le coup fatal en mordant directement dans la carotide, un imposant loup noir sortit des ténèbres de la nuit et le terrassa en un rien de temps. Tout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu l'animal sauvage se rua vers l'adolescent et l'examina rapidement. Il lapa le sang pour nettoyer un minimum les plaies et voir l'étendue des dégâts. Stiles était complètement dans le cirage, incapable de trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Était-il déjà mort ? Vaguement il sentit son corps être secoué, mais pas assez pour le ramener à la réalité cela ressemblait plus à un bercement. Le loup avait repris forme humaine et le tenait serré contre lui tendis qu'il courait le plus vite possible en direction de la clinique vétérinaire. L'hôpital aurait été un meilleur choix, malheureusement il était dans la ville voisine et le lycan n'était pas sûr que l'adolescent tiendrait le coup jusque là bas.

La douleur qui avait disparut quand Stiles avait perdu connaissance revint en force assaillir ses muscles, ses tendons, chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau. C'était comme si de la lave en fusion explorait chaque veine de son corps. Puis l'intensité diminua, se concentrant dans sa main, ses doigts, avant de s'effacer. Lentement l'adolescent émergea de sa bulle cotonneuse. Une sensation bizarre aiguisa ses sens, le forçant à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quelque chose d'humide et de chaud passait et repassait sur le haut de son torse, allant jusqu'à son cou. Stiles dégluti et porta la main à sa gorge pour voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Mais, avant même d'avoir pu accéder à sa peau, ses doigts rencontrèrent une masse de cheveux épais et en bataille. D'un coup d'un seul il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et vint se cogner violemment contre le front de l'autre. Tous deux étouffèrent une plainte avant de se détailler du regard.

-Derek !


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous préviens je ne sais pas où tout cela va mener, surtout que je ne vais pas tarder à reprendre le taff et que du coup j'aurai peu de temps pour poster. Donc à mon avis ça sera court. Peut-être plusieurs petits chapitres. Ou comme à mon habitude plusieurs petits OS publiés tout au long de la saison.

Pour l'heure, à mon avis, je vais m'arrêter là. Sauf si d'un coup j'ai une idée de génie et de l'inspiration à gogo. Mais bon comme j'ai tendance à me laisser influencer par les épisodes (et comme Jeff et moi on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes) je ne pense pas que ce récit fera long feu.

Ah ah ah, gros LOL ! J'ai écrit cette note avant d'écrire le chapitre... Vous verrez ce que ça donne à la fin.

* * *

Stiles était choqué de voir l'ancien alpha, que faisait-il là ? Depuis quand était-il là ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas prévenu ?

-Bon sang t'étais en train de me lécher ?! Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix aiguë et les yeux ronds comme des billes. Nom de... Derek va enfiler un pantalon !

L'adolescent détourna la tête tout en rougissant. L'aîné leva les yeux aux ciel et s'en alla fouiller les vestiaires à la recherche de vêtements. Par chance Scott gardait toujours une tenue de rechange dans son casier. En passant une veste rouge à capuche le loup se fit la remarque que, même s'il avait eu son lot d'action avec Braeden, le tumulte de Beacon Hills, et plus particulièrement celui associé au fils du shérif, lui avait manqué. Être loin de la meute ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Mine de rien cette bande d'ado était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour lui. Quand il revint dans la salle d'opération où il avait laissé Stiles celui-ci éclata d'un rire franc.

\- « Stiles, trop petit. » s'expliqua-t-il dans un piètre accent espagnol.

Et en effet, les vêtements que Derek avait trouvé étaient si petits pour lui que les manches de la vestes recouvraient à peine ses avant bras, et les pans venaient chatouiller ses côtes, incapables de venir se rejoindre. Le loup baissa les yeux sur son corps et jugea préférable de retirer la veste, s'il avait fait l'effort de s'habiller c'était uniquement pour ne pas que l'ado se sente rabaissé à côté de sa musculature... Faisant une boule du tissu il l'envoya en plein dans la tête de l'hyperactif qui continuait de rire doucement.

-Donc tu es de retour en ville ?

-Donc j'ai encore dû te sauver la mise ?

-Ok, un point partout. Mec, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu tombes à pic. Enfin, tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que j'étais à deux doigts de mourir donc tu t'en doutes un peu, mais il nous arrive un de ces trucs. En gros quelqu'un joue au Dr Frankenstein. D'ailleurs tu savais qu'en fait c'est une femme qui a écrit cette histoire ? L'une des premières à s'approprier la science-fiction, quoique c'est à approfondir, je me demande si on ne peut pas classer cette œuvre dans la catégorie fantasy... Ça a commencé avec un gars qui était mi-loup, mi-aigle. Ensuite il y a eu Tracy, c'était la meilleure en anglais, je suis sûre que Jennifer a dû te parler d'elle lors de vos moments d'intimité, qui était mi-louve, mi-kanima. Mais le pire c'est que Deaton pense qu'à la base ils étaient de simples humains et que c'est quelqu'un qui les a modifié. Résultat le sorbier n'a aucun effet sur eux. Oh mince, si le sorbier ne leur fait rien parce qu'ils ne sont pas surnaturel je suppose que ça veut dire que l'aconit et l'argent non plus. Là on est vraiment mal si on a rien pour se défendre. Débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

-Stiles ! T'en fait pas, ça va aller. On va s'occuper de ça avec Scott, comme d'habitude.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard à mi chemin entre la haine et la déception tout en étouffant un rire sarcastique.

-Tu ne le sais pas ça, Derek. En fait tu veux que je te dise, tu ne sais rien du tout. Rien, parce que pendant six mois tu n'étais pas là et que tu n'as pas jugé bon nous tenir au courant de vos recherches ou de prendre des nouvelles de nous. Dit-il avec morgue.

-J'étais en contact avec Scott, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ? Dés la première attaque il m'a prévenu.

Une fois le choc passé le sentiment de trahison dévasta l'esprit de l'adolescent. Il analysait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu à cause de Peter et de Kate... Il n'avait jamais osé poser directement la question à Braeden, avec elle il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il se contentait de rester concentré sur le sujet desert wolf. Mais Scott savait pertinemment qu'il s'inquiétait du silence radio du jeune Hale. Kate, Peter, son expérience de la mort, son nouveau statut, Stiles avait bassiné son meilleur ami avec ça et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Derek n'aurait pas dû partir si tôt, la meute aurait dû être là pour lui. Pendant six mois Scott l'avait écouté sans jamais lui révéler qu'il échangeait des messages avec Derek. Après quelques secondes ce ne fut pas dure pour l'adolescent d'en arriver à la conclusion que l'aîné avait ordonné qu'on ne lui parle pas de lui.

Laisser Stilinski dans le flou, après tout à quoi cela servirait-il de le mettre au courant puisqu'il ne sert à rien, n'est capable de rien, n'attire que les ennuis et les esprits démoniaques. Acceptant ce qui lui avait été fait l'hyperactif hocha la tête et se leva de la table d'opération. Sans un regard ni une parole il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Oh Stiles je t'en pris, tu ne vas quand même pas te vexer pour ça. Tenta Derek en le retenant par le bras.

Pour simple réponse Stiles s'arracha à sa prise et reprit son chemin.

-Tu vois c'est ça le problème avec toi. Oui tu as des qualités et tu apportes beaucoup à la meute, mais tu restes un gamin qui exagère tout et qui sur-réagit. Tu veux faire la tête parce que je ne t'ai pas écrit une seule fois depuis mon départ, très bien, vas-y, mais laisse-nous faire notre job tranquillement.

A l'entente de ces mots le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il s'arrêta, pris une grande inspiration, se retourna et balança un crochet du droit phénoménal au plus âgé. Il était grand temps qu'il leur dise d'aller se faire voir et de leur montrer de quoi il était capable.

* * *

Désolée c'est court je sais mais je ne sais absolument pas dans quoi je suis partie. Plutôt que de foncer à l'aveuglette et de me laisser diriger par l'histoire, je vais prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Au départ ça ne devait être qu'un court os : Derek sauve Stiles, discussion à la clinique vétérinaire qui laisse entendre qu'ils se sont manqué et que ça peut évoluer vers un vrai Sterek, point. Et au lieu de ça je pars vers une fic qui va faire la saison à sa sauce... Bon je réfléchie et je vous tiens au jus ce week-end.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard, normalement ce chapitre aurait dû être là hier mais j'ai eu une grosse déconvenue samedi après-midi qui a totalement chamboulé mon planning. Bref, le voilà...

* * *

Sans le faire tomber par terre le coup de poing que venait de lui donner Stiles fit perdre l'équilibre à Derek. Il chancela sur plusieurs pas avant d'être de nouveau stable. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?! D'abord il retrouvait Stiles se battant comme un parfait mercenaire, puis lui était sorti de l'ombre alors qu'il s'était juré de rester en dehors de la vie de Beacon Hills, et enfin le petit hyperactif osait se rebeller physiquement contre lui. A tous les coups, à force de guetter tapis dans à l'abri, il s'était endormi et tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais la douleur présente dans sa mâchoire laissait penser que le loup était bel et bien réveillé.

Bien des choses avaient changé depuis la nuit au Mexique où ils avaient démasqué son oncle et où lui même avait évolué. Cette nuit là il s'était senti renaître, et ce sur bien des plans. Dés qu'il avait repris conscience sous sa forme lupine ses sens et son savoir nouveaux l'avaient submergé. Il n'était plus aveugle, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il avait enfin tiré un trait sur son passé. Il était de nouveau pleinement vivant. A tel point qu'une fois humain il avait été chamboulé par des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir et qui l'avaient complètement dépassé. Il n'était plus tout à fait maître de lui et c'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait fuit. Son nouveau statut était à la fois une bénédiction et un fardeau. Fardeau qu'il se refusait d'imposer. Et pour ça il fallait qu'il reste loin de la meute.

Ce qu'il n'avait pu faire. Beacon Hills était sa maison. Il devait y revenir, garder un œil sur tout le monde. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire jusqu'ici. Seul Scott savait qu'il était de retour en ville depuis plusieurs mois. Alors qu'il se recueillait sur la tombe de ses parents un sentiment d'urgence l'avait poussé à se rendre au lycée, dés qu'il y était arrivé et qu'il avait vu Stiles était en fâcheuse position il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde et avait foncé tête baissée. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un des membres de la meute alors qu'il était en mesure d'intervenir jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Maintenant il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre il avait un plan bien établi qu'il venait de jeter aux orties et Stiles agissait bizarrement. Un peu bête il tourna sur lui même avant de froncer les sourcils, il y avait dans l'air une drôle d'odeur. Le jeune Hale inspira un grand coup pour essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait. Une légère touche de moisissure se perdait dans toutes les senteurs des émotions de l'hyperactif. L'adolescent ressentait beaucoup de sentiments négatifs, et ce n'était pas bon signe. Tout comme la note de pourriture, Derek, sans mettre le doigt dessus, savait qu'il connaissait cette odeur. Et avec la nouvelle menace en ville cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, il était hors de question qu'il arrive le moindre mal à l'un des gosses.

Derek retira le pantalon qu'il avait emprunté et repris sa forme animale. La truffe aux aguets il flaira la piste du fils du shérif et couru à sa suite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

L'adolescent avait attendu d'être sorti de la clinique pour secouer son poing qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait rêvé de faire ça depuis leur première rencontre dans les bois lorsque lui et Scott cherchaient l'inhalateur de ce dernier, et réaliser ce fantasme était divinement délicieux. Ainsi que douloureux. En effet, il avait agit avec impulsion, résultat il avait mal positionné son pouce avant de frapper le loup. Et au vu de la couleur bleu qui accompagnait le gonflement du doigt il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fracture. Néanmoins l'adolescent s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante, il avait donné un coup de poing à Derek Hale !

Un feu nouveau coulait dans ses veines, un regain d'énergie comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Il se sentait invincible, et dieu que cela lui faisait du bien. C'était comme une renaissance. Enfin il allait montrer de quoi il était capable. Si les autres étaient ce qu'ils étaient c'était uniquement dut à leurs pouvoirs surnaturels. Lui n'était qu'un simple et banal humain, pourtant il valait autant qu'eux. Il fallait juste qu'il en soit convaincu et qu'il prenne de l'assurance. Ce qui n'était pas le cas jusqu'à ce soir, et personne autour de lui n'avait jamais fait quoique ce soit pour y remédier avant ce jour.

Fier de ce qu'il venait de faire Stiles se mit à courir, mine de rien au fil du temps il avait pris en muscles, il ne tenait qu'à lui de dépasser ses limites pour devenir de plus en plus performant. Au pas de course il rejoignit sa maison. Dire qu'il n'était pas essoufflé aurait été un mensonge. Non seulement sa respiration était sifflante mais en plus un filet de sueur coulait de sa nuque jusqu'entre ses omoplates. Pour autant, il se sentait bien sous l'effet de toutes les endorphines libérées par son corps. Machinalement il jeta un coup d'œil à son pouce et se figea sur place. Il déplia et replia ses doigts abasourdi. Méfiant il regarda à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que personne ne se trouvait là. Une nouvelle fois il mouva ses phalanges sans ressentir la moindre douleur. De sa blessure il ne restait plus qu'une légère coloration.

Plus tôt dans la journée cela l'aurait inquiété, mais pas là. Il était conscient de chaque fibre qui le composait et il se sentait en possession de ses moyens, pas comme quelques mois en arrière, il n'y avait donc pas à s'en faire. Le Nogitsune était mort. Alors, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois la rue, il rentra chez lui sans avoir vu le regard brillant dans le buisson des voisins d'en face. Comme disait le dicton : qui vivra verra.

* * *

Encore un chapitre court, où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais cela s'explique par le fait que ce ceci est un chapitre de transition. J'ai fini par me décider : je vais plus ou moins suivre la saison en restant concentrée sur le Sterek. Parce que oui ce n'est pas évident mais c'est un Sterek. A partir de maintenant ce sera donc un chapitre par semaine, sûrement posté en fin de semaine. Pour vous convaincre de rester ? On en saura plus sur les fameux sentiments et facultés de Derek, sur la véritable raison qui l'a poussé à revenir (oui parce que je crois qu'on l'aura compris quand il y a une fille dans son lit Derek choisi rarement sa meute... ), et je vous confirme qu'on passera en rating T bientôt, et peut-être même en M.


End file.
